Endings Overview (PM 2)
Princess Maker 2 has a variety of endings you can unlock based on several factors, like Olive's stats or the place she worked at most part time. Most of the endings rely on utilizing reputations to calculate whether she gets it or not. Some endings rely on a skill being more, others check for what jobs she worked at and prefers the most. Endings are of two types, a job ending and a marriage ending. Job endings show what she took up after turning adult, marriage endings show whether she married anyone and who she married. Both endings are separate from each other, and you get one of each unless you obtain a job ending corresponding to the Social endings category. Endings add to your score. Different endings are worth different scores, and more points are rewarded or deducted depending on how well Olive does at the job. Most of the Sinful endings give her a huge negative score, and for one of them she's considered to have failed at her job no matter what. Reputations Reputations are the biggest factor in determining endings. They are classified into five ranks depending on their value. The highest reputation determines what sort of ending Olive qualifies for. So if her Fighter Reputation is the highest, she takes up one of the Warrior jobs, if Magic Reputation is the highest she takes up a Magical job etc. There are some exceptions to this, the most notable one is that if all the reputations are within 50 points of each other she gets a General ending. Order of Determination Several endings have stats/skill and reputation requirements that look similar. There's an order that determines what ending you get in these situations. It is as follows: If Olive qualifies for the Princess of Darkness ending, she takes it over anything else. If her Morality is 0 or less than 30 and her Sin is sufficiently high(100+ for the former, 250+ for the latter), she gets a Sinful ending. Else, if her Art skill is higher than the other general skills, she gets an Artistic ending. Can be somewhat countered by high enough reputations. Else, if all her Reputations are within a 50 point difference of each other, she gets a General ending. Else, she gets a Fighter, Magical, Social or Housework ending based on her highest reputation. Lastly, if she qualifies for a Social ending ''and ''a special marriage, she gets the Housework ending. Art skill The Art skill is unique, in that it's the only skill that has a set of endings tied to it. If among Olive's general skills(housework/social) Art is the highest, she gets one of the Artistic endings: Painter, Dancer or Writer. This can be countered up to a point by having high enough reputations, but it's not reliable. Part/Full time work endings Olive can find employment in the job she worked at or prefers the most. If her reputations are below 211 and within the 50 point difference of each, she gets employed part time; if atleast one of them is in the 211-310 range and they have the same 50 point difference she's employed full time. If she prefers no job while fulfilling the above conditions, she becomes a maid at below the 211 point mark and a lady in waiting for the 211-310 mark. The limit before she considers taking up a job seems to be approximately 9 sessions for the babysitting to hunting part time jobs. The limit becomes more stringent for later jobs, moving down to 6 sessions for grave keeping, 4 sessions for the bar/tutor work, 3 sessions for the sleazy bar and 2 sessions for the cabaret. This is part of what makes getting the lady in waiting ending very tricky. It's useful to note that if Olive fails for a whole session, it won't count towards the number of sessions needed to consider employment, so you can still use them for stat/skill boosting that way; though this should be used sparingly as jobs stress Olive far more than classes. Working for an equal amount of time on two jobs will not prevent Olive from getting a part/full time work ending, she will just prefer the job she worked at in her most recent part time work session. So if you make her work at both the tutor and at the salon for around 12 sessions, she will take up salon work if she last worked part time at the salon; same goes for the tutor. Morality Morality is an important stat, not only because it influences how well Olive does in a lot of the high reputation endings but also because it prevents her from getting most of the Sinful endings. When Morality is at 0, she will get a Sinful ending if her Sin is 100 or more. If Morality is above 0 but less than 30, she will get a Sinful ending if her Sin is 250 or more. Low morality also gives her lower ranked Fighter and Magic endings even if she has high Fighter or Magic reputation. Morality also affects her marriage endings. She can't get generic marriages if her morality is less than 30. She also won't be able to marry the Prince, which is worth 200 points extra and so is significant for the score. The bottom line is, try and get a good amount of Morality for good endings. Charisma Charisma has some interesting effects on the endings. For one, it helps her get good marriage endings. Having Charisma over 200 makes generic marriages award 40 points instead of 20 and alters their description, mentioning that Olive was swamped with marriage proposals due to her charm and beauty. Olive needs 200 Charisma to marry the Prince too. On the other hand, having a lot of Charisma can push Olive into ''worse ''endings at times. For example, having a Charisma of below 150 with rank E Social Reputation makes Olive a divorcee instead of a mistress, which is actually better than being a mistress score wise. Similarly, having a Charisma below 500 and rank A Social Reputation makes her a Queen by marriage rather than a Concubine, and the Queen by marriage is worth more score wise. Charisma is the only stat to exhibit this sort of behavior, every other stat either provides for equal or better endings score wise. Social Endings Social endings are a bit different compared to other endings. They don't let Olive to get a marriage ending, since she marries someone else in most of them. That's a potential 200 points lost right there. They also mostly check for Refinement to determine how well she does. Finally, if Olive qualifies for both a Social ending and one of the special marriages, she'll become a housewife instead. Housework Reputation Housework Reputation is measured just like the rest, however on its own it only gives one ending; being a housewife. It doesn't matter whether the reputation is rank E or A, if it's the highest and not within the 50 point difference of reputations Olive will become a housewife. Thus, raising housework reputation is mostly important for getting General endings, as it's easy to make it the highest reputation on its own. Special Marriages Olive can marry several people in the game. Marrying them triggers an ending scene that cuts out the description of how well she did at her job(not to be confused with the guardian deity's comments). Of note is marrying the Prince, which adds 200 points, and marrying Lucifon which subtracts 200 points from the score. The others are the father, Cube and the Young Dragon. They all have their own ending scenes and their marriages add nothing to the score, so are worse than the generic marriage score wise. Scores for Work Olive can work at her job with three levels of competence. These are noted by the guardian deity's comments after the job scene plays out. Working wonderfully is worth an extra 300 points, working fairly well is worth 100 points and not being good at work deducts 10 points. It can easily be seen that a lower ranked job which Olive can work very well at is worth more than a higher ranked job which she fares poorly at in most cases. List of Endings The "stat/skill checked" is for the stats/skills that determine how well she works at her ending, not what she needs to get it. The jobs are arranged in descending order, based on how many points they're worth. Fighter Endings: Note: Bounty hunter actually gives you negative points. It's the only non Sinful job to do so. Magical Endings: Social Endings: Note: Becoming a merchant or farmer's wife is worth the same number of points. Housework Endings: General Endings: Note: Lady in waiting, and full time employment in any job is worth the same number of points. So is becoming a maid and getting part time employment. Artistic Endings: Note: All the Artistic endings are worth the same amount of points. Sinful Endings: Note: Being a harlot, bandit, refined harlot and a con artist are all worth the same number of points. You get the harlot ending if you don't qualify for the other Sinful endings while having high Sin and low morality. The Princess of Darkness ending is given over other endings if Olive qualifies for it. Having Morality high does nothing to prevent this ending, and the score will always treat it like you failed at the job. External references Link to unofficial Japanese wiki 1 Category:Princess Maker 2 Category:Game mechanics Category:PM2Endings